A Bit of a Situation
by written1by1
Summary: Robin, Wally, and Artemis find themselves tied up in a warehouse and are found by the NCIS team. They have to figure out who captured them and a way to get home.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Considering that this is Fanfiction I would hope that it would be obvious that I don't own anything but since it's not then here. I don't own NCIS or Yound Justice, sorry. Enjoy!_

Ziva had just forced her way into the warehouse where a terrorist cell was supposedly meeting at the time. She was taking the back while Tony and Gibbs took the front. Ziva cleared three of the back rooms and was about to enter the fourth when she heard a few groans from inside. With more caution that the last few rooms, Ziva entered with her gun ready to fire and was surprised at the sight in front of her.

There were three teenagers tied up and laying on the ground. The closest one to Ziva was the youngest looking one; he had untamed ebony hair and very dark sunglasses on. He was wearing a green sweat shirt with a brown jacket over it, jeans and black converse. He was beginning to stir and began to moan. The boy that was tied up next to him appeared to be a few years older and had bright red hair. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a blue button up shirt jeans and black running shoes, along with some strange goggles on his head. He was still out cold. There was a girl with long blonde hair and in dark jeans, a white camisole and a brown jacket.

Ziva waited for her teammates to call that it was clear before calling out, "Guys, I found something."

Within a minute both Gibbs and Dinozzo were standing in the doorway looking at the three hostages. It was an odd sight; each one had their hands handcuffed behind their backs. Their feet were cuffed and then cuffed to the one in the middle. Ropes were wrapped around their entire bodies to restrict anyone from moving more than an inch.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to get us out of here?" The youngest boy snapped.

"Oh right." Tony said as he went to help the only conscious boy.

"Dinozzo, pictures first." Gibbs ordered.

"Right boss." Tony grabbed the camera from his pack and snapped a few pictures before he put it back down to help. Before he could reach the teens, the black haired boy had already freed his hands from the cuffs and was working on wiggling out of the rope. "How'd you do that?"

"Practice." The boy answered as he escaped the ropes and quickly unlocked the cuffs around his ankles.

"Should I free the others or do you want to kid." Dinozzo muttered bitterly. He walked over to the red head since the boy was already working on the girl.

"So kid, what's your name?" Gibbs asked while he watched the kid work.

"What's yours? " The kid was carefully picking the lock on the girl's handcuffs; he had already gotten her out of the tangle of ropes and ankle cuffs off.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs introduced, "That's-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, yeah I know. My friends may not though." The kid said.

"So what's your name?" Gibbs asked again.

"I was told not to tell strangers my name." The kid said stubbornly.

"That doesn't apply to federal agents." Tony insisted.

"I still haven't seen any badges or IDs yet so how do I know you really are what you say you are?" The kid challenged.

"Here's my ID." Gibbs said showing the boy his badge and card. "Now, what's your name?"

"You sure are persistent. What's NCIS doing here?" The boy asked. He moved to take over freeing his friend from Dinozzo who still hadn't gotten him out of the rope. After freeing the red head the boy began to shake his friend.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Waking him up." A few seconds later, the red head jerked up.

"Rob? What are we doing here?" The older boy was still out of it while he looked around the room with blurry eyes.

"We were found by NCIS; we were tied up and cuffed to each other." The boy the NCIS agents now took to be Rob answered.

"So what were we doing here again?" The red head asked.

"No clue." Rob answered.

"Is she okay?" The teen asked with a jerk of his head towards the unconscious girl.

"She should be fine, just not as good at coming to."

"So who are you guys?" Tony cut in. "And how come you guys are so calm?"

"Practice." Rob answered.

"What do you mean practice?" Gibbs asked an eyebrow quirked.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been kidnapped." Rob said. The red head laughed at the statement.

"How often are you kidnapped?" Gibbs demanded.

"Enough to not be surprised to wake up and be tied up." The kid quipped.

"What's going on?" The girl moaned as she slowly sat up.

"We found you three tied up." Ziva said quickly.

"So any clue what we're doing here?" She asked clearly looking at the youngest boy.

"Some sort of warehouse. I have no clue where though." Rob answered.

"Hey, don't worry beautiful, I'm here to protect you." The red head put his arm around her which she promptly smacked away.

"I don't need your protection Wally." The girl snapped.

"So you know each other?" Gibbs observed.

"Yep, Wally and I have known each other for a while. Art has joined us about a month ago." Rob explained.

"So you're Rob, you're Wally, and you're Art?" Tony asked.

"You got it." Wally agreed.

"Let's get out of here." Gibbs ordered.

"Come on guys." Tony called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Wally asked.

"Their HQ obviously." Art answered.

Rob just laughed at their antics.

"So, where are your parents?" Gibbs asked once they were all in the van.

"Gotham and Central City." Wally told him.

"Names would be helpful." Tony pointed out.

"You can call Barry Allen, he lives in Central City." Rob revealed.

"Thanks R, it's not like I won't get in trouble or anything." Wally muttered.

"Come on, you know he's more whelmed than the others." Rob argued.

"We need to contact your parents as well." Tony informed.

"That's not exactly going to be easy." Rob said with a sad smirk.

"My mom is busy, sorry." Art sneered.

"I don't care if she's busy, we need to call her." Dinozzo insisted. "And whatever is going on between your parents and you doesn't matter we need to talk to them." Dinozzo said pointing a finger at the youngest one in the van.

"I told you before it will be very hard to get them." Rob stubbornly said.

"Why is that?" Ziva inquired.

"They're dead." The boy divulged quietly. His friends looked a little taken aback at this.

"I'm sorry, who are you living with?" Gibbs asked.

"What happened?" Tony asked at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rob took himself out of the conversation by turning to stare out the window.

"Anyway, how should we get in touch with this Barry Allen?" Ziva inquired.

"I think he should still be at work, you should be able to call him at four seven eight five seven six two. But you may want to call soon since he disappears after work." Wally told them.

"Where does he work?" Gibbs asked.

"He's a forensic scientist."

"He and Wally are science geeks." Art teased.

"I am so not a geek!" Wally argued.

"What do you think R, he's a geek right?" Art laughed.

"I'm not a geek, tell her Rob." Both teens were now staring at the other with arms crossed over their chests.

"I don't know KF; you do seem to get a little excited every time a new science magazine comes out." Rob said faking thoughtfulness. "Then again, you can't be too smart if you let yourself get captured."

"You got caught too." Wally pointed out.

"Only after you two got knocked out." Rob childishly stuck out his tongue.

"Who put you guys there?" Dinozzo asked.

"That'll have to wait, we're here." Gibbs interrupted.

The six exited the van and walked into the front of the large brick building. The three teens checked in as visitors before Gibbs led them into the elevator. They entered a very large, very orange room that was divided with half wall cork boards. They walked into one portion of the room where there was one boyish looking man furiously typing on his computer.

"Hey boss, you'll never guess what I found." The man started.

"Later McGee, we have guests." Gibbs informed.

"What do you…? Oh. Hi guys, I'm Tim McGee." McGee introduced.

"These three were tied up in a room unconscious." Tony told him.

"What were they doing there?" Tim asked.

"You know we can hear you, and we all have no clue why anyone left us there." Gibbs noticed that Rob hadn't said anything about why they were tied up in the first place.

"So we have to find out why." McGee stated as he walked to his computer and started typing.

"Dinozzo, take them to see Ducky." Gibbs ordered.

"Right away Boss." Tony herded the teens back into the elevator.

"So who's Ducky?" Wally asked.

"He's our medical examiner." Tony said.

"Cool, so he gets to cut up dead people." Wally exclaimed.

"Nerd." Art coughed causing Rob to burst out laughing.

They entered autopsy at the end of one of Ducky's long stories, Palmer couldn't have been happier to see them.

"Hey Duck, do you mind checking these guys out?" Tony asked.

"Care to introduce me to your young friends first?" Ducky suggested.

"Ducky this is Rob, Art, and Wally." Tony introduced. "Now would you check them out?"

"Sure, now what brings you here?" Ducky asked Rob as he went over to the boy.

"They found us tied up in a warehouse." Rob said almost cheerfully.

"How did you end up there?" Ducky began examining the boy for any signs of injury, finding none he moved onto Wally.

"You're not going to stick me with any needles are you?" Wally looked ready to run as Ducky came closer to him.

"Not unless I need to." Ducky promised. Wally relaxed and allowed Ducky to check him.

"You know, I'm fine. Those guys didn't do anything terrible to me." Wally said.

"This is a pretty nasty bruise on your arm; it appears to be older though. How long did those guys keep you?" Ducky inquired.

"We were only knocked out for a few hours, they caught us a few hours before that." Rob told them.

"How do you do that?" Wally's voice cracked on the word do.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Rob smirked and let out an eerie laugh.

"How'd you get that bruise then?" Tony's boss side was kicking in; if anyone had hurt those kids he was going to do something about it.

"I was just playing around with Rob over there; we were wrestling or something like that, right?"

"Something like that." Rob agreed. "So Dr. Ducky, what part of Scotland are you from?"

"Oh yes well you see." Ducky started.

"That story will have to wait Duck, boss wants up in the bullpen now." Tony interrupted.

"Oh very well, 'til next time." Ducky sent the four off.

Once at the bullpen, it was evident that Gibbs was in a foul mood. Tony went right behind his desk to minimize the risk of receiving a slap on the head.

"I need to know who your parents are now." Gibbs growled.

"Fine geez, but do you mind not telling these dorks." Art huffed.

"Tell Ziva then she'll contact her." Gibbs turned his stare to the black haired boy now. To Tony and McGee's amazement the kid held his gaze without fidgeting or even looking slightly uneasy. To the contrary, the boy actually had a smirk on his face and let out an eerie cackle.

"Good luck trying to get him to tell you, he won't even tell me." Wally said.

"You aren't leaving until we contact whoever is responsible for you." Gibbs said remembering that the boy's parents had died.

"He's busy right now and won't like the distraction." Rob informed Gibbs.

"I don't care."

"He's really not someone you want to interrupt." Rob insisted.

"I don't care." Gibbs repeated.

"Besides he's out of the country so what good will it do to bother him when he can't come back. Wally's Uncle is the person in charge of me for the next couple of weeks." Neither Rob nor Gibbs had broken their stare during this exchange. The NCIS team was getting a little uneasy at the growing ferocity of the stare Gibbs directed at the boy. His friends even seemed to get a little anxious, but the recipient of it never wavered; he was still in the exact pose as before his smirk possibly a bit bigger.

"How can we get in touch with him?" Gibbs pressed.

"You're not going to." Rob answered in a low tone that scared McGee and Dinozzo.

In the same tone Gibbs said, "I will get his number one way or another." His voice raising back to its normal tone he ordered, "Dinozzo, take him to the interrogation room."

"Right away boss." Tony shot up. Before Tony could do anything the boy in question walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. His friends made a motion to follow him but he quickly shook his head and they sat retreated the step they had taken.

At the right floor Rob led the way down the hallway and after reaching the first door he tilted his head and walked through the second door on the right. Tony followed dumbstruck, the boy acted as if he knew the whole layout even though Tony was positive he had never been here before.

"So am I going to be recorded?" Rob asked nonchalantly.

"No." Tony said before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. This was exactly what Rob wanted, some time alone so he could figure out what to do. He knew Tony would be watching from behind the one way mirror so he sat leaning against the back of the chair that he would have to sit in once Gibbs came back. Rob took out a glove from his pocket and put it on his hand as well at putting a small device into his ear.

A holographic computer appeared and Rob quickly typed a command making a 3D map appear on his screen. It showed a little red dot above the earth just floating there. Rob sighed before pressing his finger to the device in his ear. Quietly, he spoke to the air, "B."

"What?" An annoyed voice came through the communicator.

"I'm kind of in a situation."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I love how so many of you have reviewed my story! Here's another chapter for you guys, and sadly no I still don't own NCIS or Young Justice (and yes I know I spelt young wrong last time) Enjoy!_

"What situation?" Rob could hear the scowl in the other man's voice.

"We kind of got caught in civvies and were found by NCIS." Robin explained quickly.

"Robin, what happened?" The voice, 'B', growled.

"These guys came up behind the three of us in Central City and knocked Wally and Artemis out before they knew what happened. I ducked out before the guy hit me, but there were thirty seven of them so it was hopeless for Dick to defeat all of them. I knocked out ten of them before I allowed myself to get knocked out. They brought us to a warehouse and tied us up, but then someone came rushing in and told them about the feds coming. A few minutes later three NCIS agents found us and they brought us back to their HQ." Robin informed quietly, and then added with a smirk, "They locked me in an interrogation room for not telling who my guardian is."

"Who were the men?" B asked.

"Don't know, they wore all black with black leather jackets and black masks." Robin said.

After a slight pause, "Did they get any information?"

"No, they didn't take anything or search us."

"And the others?"

"I didn't tell them anything."

"What are they saying?"

"They don't know who the people were; they had a tip that terrorists were going to be at the warehouse. They didn't find them and left when we were untied. They have numbers for Wally and Artemis but they finding it a little difficult to get one for me." At this they both laughed slightly.

"I'll see what I can do, but for now just stay put."

"Not much choice." Robin pointed out to dead line. Not five minutes later Gibbs entered the room holding a folder. "Hey there sunshine." Robin teased.

"Very funny, so we're going to talk." Gibbs said as he sat in his seat, Robin took the lead and sat in the one opposite.

"So what'cha wanna talk about?" Robin asked.

Gibbs took a picture of a hooded man out of the folder, "Do you know who this is?"

"There's not much to go on, just a black clothed man." Robin pointed out.

"We got this from the security tapes; there were a few that brought you in from a black van." Gibbs informed.

"What is it always a black van? Why can't it for once be a red Mustang?" Robin complained.

"So you've been kidnapped before?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever seen any movies? All the bad guys use black vans. Anyway, those were the guys that caught us." Robin told Gibbs.

"Can you describe anything special about them?" Gibbs inquired.

"They all were tall, I'd say about six feet, and weighted near the two hundreds. None of it was fat though, it was all muscle. How many did you say brought us in?" Robin recounted.

"There were seven of them that got out of the van and two were in the front the whole time." Gibbs stated.

"Well then there are twenty nine missing, ten of which you might still be able to find in Central City but I doubt it." Robin said nonchalantly.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story?" Gibbs demanded.

"The three of us were walking through the streets of Central City and we took a short cut Wally knew. These guys came up behind us and knocked Wally and Artemis out, I…"

"Wait, her name is actually Artemis?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes I thought you would talk to her mom already but I guess not. Anyway, growing up in Gotham you learn a thing or two about self defense so I ducked out of the way. There were too many of them for me to get out and next thing I knew I woke up and Ziva came rushing into the room." Robin edited the story a little bit but told Gibbs most of it.

"You remember a lot about it, and seem really calm. Is there something you forgot to tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope." Robin suppressed a laugh.

"Anything you aren't telling me?" Gibbs clarified.

"Obviously." Robin pointed out.

"Have you ever been kidnapped before?" Gibbs reiterated.

"I think everyone living in Gotham has been kidnapped at one time or another." Robin snorted.

"But you are more than others." Gibbs guessed.

"How do you see that?" Robin asked.

"I've seen a lot of people come from hostage situations, and none of them are as calm as you are now. The only way that you get as calm as you are is with practice, and if I remember correctly you told us you have had practice." Gibbs said.

"That I have, I've had my fair share of situations." Robin smirked.

"So, how many times have you been kidnapped?" Gibbs inquired.

"Now, that would just give you a way to look me up now wouldn't it?" Robin teased.

Gibbs smiled, "I guess that means you're unique."

"You could say that." Robin agreed. "So what now?"

"Now, we sit here until you decide to tell me why you don't want to tell me your parents' number." Gibbs relaxed back in his chair to show just how willing he was to sit there.

"I already told you my parents are dead." Robin reminded him.

"Well whoever is looking after you then. Are you adopted?" Gibbs asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Robin challenged.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and then stood up, "Come on, we have to meet someone."

Gibbs led Robin through a hallway and into a lab filled with the hectic rhythm of rock. A Goth girl dressed in a short plaid black and red skirt and black skull shirt under a long white lab coat. Her hair was up in two high pigtails that flew through the air as she turned around.

"Gibbs, I heard you found kids in that warehouse. Are they okay? Because I would be totally freaking out if I was tied up in a warehouse. They weren't hurt were they?" The girl rattled off, not even registering that Robin was there as well.

"Abs, they're fine. I was wondering if you could help us identify this one." Gibbs indicated the young teen to his right.

Rob was currently examining a machine in the corner of the room, but looked up at that comment.

Before he could say anything Abby was hugging him saying, "You don't remember who you are? That's so sad, don't worry we'll help you find your family."

"Abby, he knows who he is." Gibbs told her.

"Then why do you…" Abby started.

"I don't want to tell him who I am and it's bothering him." Robin interrupted.

"Why not?" Abby cocked her head in confusion, much like a dog would.

"Something my dad had drilled into my head. Besides, he put Wally's uncle in charge of me so I don't get why you need him as well." Robin informed.

"Your guardian needs to know what is going on, and that you got kidnapped again." Gibbs argued.

"Again!" Abby exclaimed.

"This isn't the first time he's been taken." Gibbs said.

"No it's not, but who cares. Every time I've been fine and I promise I'll tell my dad when I get home, okay." Robin negotiated.

"No." Gibbs started a staring war again; neither broke it until Ziva walked in.

"The boy's uncle is coming; he was close so he said he'd be here in about half an hour." Ziva stated.

"How about you let, what's your name?" Abby asked.

"You can call me Rob." Robin said.

"Okay Robby," Robin made a face but Abby didn't see, "Why don't you let him stay down here with me and then when the other boy's uncle gets here you can decide what to do." Abby suggested.

"I'm not sure about that." Gibbs debated.

"Come on, I can watch him." Abby pleaded.

"Fine, don't let him leave." Gibbs walked out of the room followed by Ziva.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Abby asked.

"Is that a mass spectrometer?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you guys do?" A blonde haired muscular man asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Not a clue Uncle Barry." Wally ran up at a slightly faster than normal rate to his Uncle.

"Where's the squirt?" Barry asked after he looked around.

"He's down in an interrogation room." Wally informed, "He wouldn't give out a number for them to call and the boss man got angry."

"Actually, he's in Abby's lab right now." Tony corrected.

"I bet he's in heaven." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Do you know how we could get in touch with Rob's guardian?" Ziva asked.

"That's not a person you want to mess with, he put me in charge of the kid for the week with specific instructions not to bother him." Barry answered.

"You must have an emergency number or something." Ziva insisted.

"I do but the kid already talked to him." He assumed.

"How do you figure that? He's been in our custody the whole time and we never saw him talking to anyone." Tony interrupted.

"I got a call on my way here from him telling me to hurry up and get there so that we could figure out what was going on." Barry said.

"How'd he figure it out?" McGee asked more to himself.

"He called from interrogation, while he was waiting." Gibbs answered, materializing behind McGee as he does.

"With what? He didn't have a cell phone." Tony pointed out.

"Don't know ask McGee, there was a small signal that went out from the room." Gibbs informed.

"What type of signal?" McGee asked. Gibbs just stared at him. "Right boss, I'll look it up."

"You're Barry." Gibbs stated.

"And you must be the boss." Barry stated back.

"Have you gotten in touch with Rob's parents?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet." Ziva admitted.

"He's a bit like bats." Barry observed just loud enough for Artemis and Wally to hear.

"Not nearly as scary." Wally laughed. "You should've seen the stare off the two of them had. It was like Robin was the Bat and Gibbs was him."

"Bats would be proud." Barry joked.

"This is weird." McGee said looking up from his computer. He reached for his phone then said, "Abby could you come up here?"

A few minutes later Abby and Robin came out of the elevator and over to the bullpen.

"Hey Barry." Robin greeted.

"Abby could you check this for me." McGee requested.

"What's up?" Abby asked as she went over to his desk.

"I tracked the signal from the interrogation room but it doesn't make sense." McGee explained.

Abby stood looking at the screen for a minute before leaning over and typing away on the keyboard.

"What'cha got Abs?" Gibbs asked a few minutes later.

"Well it's weird, the signal bounces all around the world before coming back to DC but then it goes up to a satellite and doesn't come back down." The team was too interested in what Abby was saying to see the impressed look on Robin's face.

"What satellite is that?" Tony inquired.

"That's the weird part, I can't tell. There wasn't supposed to be a satellite there at the time the call was made." Abby said.

"Was one rerouted there?" Gibbs suggested.

"No, every satellite was where it was supposed to be." Abby sighed.

"Is there any that aren't registered?" Tony asked.

"That's weird." McGee said.

"What?" Gibbs inquired. At this point they had all forgotten about their young guests.

"When I went to search any new satellites it said that I didn't have high enough clearance." McGee explained.

"Try mine." Gibbs ordered.

"That didn't work either." McGee told the team.

"Why is there such a high clearance on this new satellite?" Abby cried out.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." Gibbs said determined.

"Maybe we should ask the kid." Ziva suggested.

The five turned to look at Robin, who just smirked.

"Do you know why this has such a high clearance?" Gibbs asked.

"Why do you think I would know anything about it?" Robin countered.

"You're the one that made the call." Tony pointed out.

"That is a good point." Wally agreed.

"Shut up Kid Mouth." Artemis punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Wally complained.

"For agreeing with them." Artemis said.

"So, who'd you call?" Gibbs pressed.

Robin shifted his weight to the other foot before saying, "I called my dad."

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't tell you that." Robin muttered.

"Why not?" Barry asked stupidly. Robin turned to give his best bat glare to the speedster, which was very close to the actual glare the Bat would give.

"So where is he?" Gibbs repeated.

"Not somewhere that you can contact him." Robin skirted around the question.

"But you did, so there has to be a way." Tony pointed out.

Robin was visibly stuck at that one, he couldn't figure out a way to avoid that since he had already admitted to calling him. Wally jumped in to save him, "They have this weird way of talking."

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Um…" Wally stammered.

"It's a onetime use communicator to use only in emergencies." Robin said, now with an idea he could make up his story. "I destroyed it afterwards and I don't have another."

"So what did he say?" Tony asked.

"That he would work on it from where he was but he wasn't able to leave." Robin told them.

"Where'd you put the remains?" Gibbs inquired.

"Around." Robin stated vaguely.

"So, back to the satellite, do you know what it is?" Gibbs changed pace. He notice Barry shuffle a bit at that so he turned his gaze to the blonde.

"Don't look at me, I don't know anything." Barry said.

"Don't you?" Gibbs insisted.

"I'm just a forensic scientist why would I know anything about a secret satellite?" Barry challenged.

"You seem to know something." Gibbs maintained.

"How do you figure that?" The blonde argued.

"What do you know?" Gibbs repeated.

"According to those two all I'm good for is going fast and talking too much." He nodded his head over to Robin but didn't point out anyone else.

"What do you mean going fast?" Ziva asked.

"He rushes through everything without taking the time to do anything one hundred percent right." Robin answered.

"Hey!" Barry and Wally exclaimed at the same time.

"You know it's true Baywatch." Artemis joked.

At that point Gibbs' phone rang; he answered with a short, "Gibbs." It was clear whatever was being said on the other line he did not like as his face dropped into a scowl. He said a quick 'okay' before hanging up the phone.

"Do we have anything on who the men were who took these three?" Gibbs went to go sit in his chair.

Before he could Tony asked, "Who was on the phone, boss?"

Gibbs shook his head then looked at him, "It was the pizza place, they're delivering pizza. What do you think Dinozzo?"

"Sorry boss. We don't have much yet we didn't find many hair samples in the warehouse and those we have are being identified as we speak." Tony informed.

"Sorry to intrude, but do you think I could take these guys home?" Barry interrupted.

"You can take Wally home, Artemis' mother has told us to let you take her too, but Rob stays here until we get in touch with whoever it is that's in charge of him." Gibbs said.

"Come on, the kid is perfectly fine with me, nothing bad'll happen." The speedster complained.

"No, he stays here, but once we get in contact with his legal guardian he's free to leave." Gibbs allowed.

"Go ahead guys, I'll be fine." Robin prodded.

"Are you sure?" Wally asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Just if you see B tell him to figure something out okay?" Robin requested.

"Of course Kiddo, well I guess see you later." Barry herded the two older teens into the elevator and with one last reassuring look, stepped into the elevator.

_AN: So apparently I still don't own Young Justice or NCIS, who would have thought that I actually did? Honestly disclaimers are annoying so I'm going to stop with them. Happy belated Thanksgiving!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: About the really long wait, I got stuck and had a virus so I couldn't upload. Anyway here's the next chapter, it's shorter but I wanted to update._

"You know I could've let you go with them if you had told us a way to contact your guardian." Gibbs told Robin.

"But where's the fun in that?" Robin joked.

"What are we doing with him for the night? I want to go home." Tony asked.

"Ziva, got any plans?" Gibbs hinted.

"Just watching the kid." Ziva answered without missing a beat.

"Then go, hey Rob we'll find out who did this, don't worry." Gibbs consoled.

"I won't." Rob smirked before following Ziva into the elevator.

Tony looked over to McGee and whispered, "Geez, what is that kid made of?"

"You got me." McGee whispered back.

….

"So what do you normally do after work?" Robin asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation. Their car ride had been silent and he wasn't very good at sitting still.

"What do you want to do?" Ziva countered.

"That's not fair, I asked you first." Robin pouted.

"But I'm older." Ziva argued.

"But I could beat you in a fight." Robin bickered

"Oh really, is that a challenge?"

"Only if you feel like losing."

"Okay then, but don't expect me to go easy on you." Ziva accepted.

"Same for me." Robin agreed.

The rest of the ride was spent in quiet anticipation.

Ziva led the way into her quaint little house; they walked through the tan walled living room with two green couches and into a short hallway. The hallway had two doors on both sides, Ziva led the way to the first door on the left. Robin followed into an office converted into a small gym, there was a punching bag in the far corner, free weights in the corner to the left of it, and a sparring mat in the center of the room.

"Are you ready?" Ziva asked as she walked to the center of the mat.

"Of course." Robin answered curtly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the young teen swept out at Ziva's feet. She was able to catch herself on her hands and swung her legs back under her. When she stood up she couldn't find the black haired boy, of course she didn't think to look up.

Robin dropped down with a cackle and kicked Ziva in the back. Ziva stumbled but recovered by spinning and lashing out with her fist. Her hand brushed against his chest but it didn't seem to faze the boy seeing as he countered with three of his own strong punches to Ziva's gut. She doubled over in pain, for a kid Robin punched very hard which she wasn't expecting. Surprisingly, she couldn't recover; he had hit a pressure point that she hadn't known about.

Robin guided Ziva into a sitting position then sat cross legged opposite her. "Just breath, the effects go away after a minute." Robin instructed. True to his word, Ziva was able to sit straight with no pain after a minute.

"I must say, that was very impressive." Ziva complemented.

"You are a very astrous fighter too." Robin said.

"Astrous?" Ziva asked.

"You know, like disastrous but without the dis so that it's a good thing." Robin explained.

"I was not aware that you could do that."

"Well why can't you, it makes sense. There should be a positive to every negative."

"That seems logical, hey are you hungry?" Ziva asked as her stomach growled.

"Sure." Robin led the way back into the living room but then let Ziva take the lead.

"Do you want to order a pizza or something?" Ziva asked.

"I'm guessing you aren't the best cook?" Robin suggested.

"I can cook!" Ziva exclaimed defiantly. "I just thought you might like pizza better."

"Whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me." Robin said.

"You don't want pizza?" Ziva asked skeptically.

"I never said that!" Robin backtracked.

"That's what I thought." Ziva laughed, she turned around and grabbed her phone. Robin flopped onto the couch while Ziva paced waiting for someone to pick up. Once the pizza was ordered Ziva mirrored her guest on the opposite couch. She looked at the boy with a question written on her face, voicing it she asked, "If you could beat me so easily, why couldn't you defend yourself against the people who attacked you?"

"I could but they had already knocked out my friends and there were a lot of them." Robin explained.

At that moment the sound of a window shattering reached the living room. They both stood up, Ziva took out her gun and Robin's hand slightly reached towards his waist. As one, they moved towards the hallway, it looked normal but there was a slight breeze coming down it. Ziva motioned for Robin to stay where he was but he followed her anyway.

Robin grabbed the handle of the second door on the left and waited for Ziva's signal to open it. While waiting they heard the shuffling of multiple feet, but no talking. Finally, Ziva nodded for Robin to open the door, he threw it open and then pulled back from the room.

Ziva called out while entering, "Freeze, federal agent."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Please don't kill me, I've been really busy. But now almost everything I have to do is over so I should be able to update more often. I also couldn't decide which way I wanted to go with this, since I had two story lines from how I left it last chapter. Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to get something up but next chapter should come up soon… hopefully._

_Oh and I have to respond to one review that I got, jj- Batman would be better than breaking a window to get in, he's Batman for crying out loud! And I was going to have the villains break in, but I chose this way instead._

_I don't own Young Justice or NCIS!_

Robin gawked at the sight that greeted him. He was tensed, ready for a fight but the situation clearly didn't call for one. He stared at Artemis and Wally who were glaring at a black haired boy standing by the broken window.

Wally looked over nervously, "Oh, hi guys… we were just you know, stopping by?"

"I don't see what the issue is. I broke a window, so what?" The muscular boy shrugged.

"Conner, you can't just break people's windows!" Artemis yelled at him.

"What are you two doing here, and why were you three breaking into my house?" Ziva demanded, gun still pointed at Conner.

"We were trying to make sure Rob was okay." Wally explained.

"How'd you even know where he was, that's classified information." Ziva asked, beginning to lower her gun.

"I borrowed your phone in the car to text them, just letting them know where I would be. I didn't expect them to come and break into the house." Robin explained, the other three got the hidden message that they should've done a better job at it if it were necessary.

"Sorry about the window, we'll pay for a new one. We were just worried about this one." Artemis explained pointing to Robin.

"You put him and yourselves in more danger by coming here, the men who caught you could've followed you here." Ziva chastised.

"Let them come, I want some pay back." Artemis shrugged.

"You want to get payback against the people that knocked you out without you even knowing they were there?" Ziva clarified. "I will never understand children."

"Hey, we are not kids." The archer argued.

"Either way, I'm calling your Uncle and he can come pick all three of you up." Ziva left the room at that.

"Rob, Bats wanted us to see how you were doing." Wally said after Ziva was out of range.

"You can tell him I'm fine, it's fun playing mind games with these guys." Rob told him.

"Have you figured out a plan yet?" The speedster asked.

"Nope, I haven't had much time to think." Robin admitted.

"Hey guys, pizza is here if you want a slice." Ziva called down the hallway.

"You guys got pizza, I am totally there!" Wally yelled, dragging Robin down the hall with him.

"Of course you are Baywatch." Artemis muttered before following Conner into the living room where the pizza was.

"Thank you for the pizza." Robin said before grabbing a slice for himself; all those years living with Alfred had ingrained certain manners into his head.

"You're welcome." Ziva nodded taking a bite of her own piece.

The room went silent as everyone helped to finish the pizza, except for Artemis and Wally fighting over the last piece. Right as the last piece disappeared a knock sounded on the door. "Wait here." Ziva ordered. She walked over to the door, her hand on her gun as she opened it.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up the kids, no need for a gun." Barry said his hands up, knowing she was ready to shoot him.

"Uncle B! Sorry we snuck out." Wally apologized running up to his uncle.

"It's okay kid, just don't do it again." Barry looked up to Ziva, "Sorry for them, I'll send you a check for your window tomorrow. Come on guys, bye little bird."

"Bye Barry." Robin said cheerfully. His smile dropped as the door closed.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"I'll be fine I just don't want them to meet those guys again." Robin told her.

"We'll find them, don't worry." Ziva comforted.

"I know." Robin sighed. "I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, first door on the right." Ziva instructed.

"Thanks." Robin walked into the room, feeling a little bad that it looked like this was her room, but he had been up for two days so he pushed that feeling away. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yay another update, this is getting interesting, enjoy!

Ziva jerked awake, a small noise resonated down the hall. She grabbed her gun before darting the short way into her room. The only thing out of place was Robin tossing and turning violently in the bed. She watched as he called out, "Mama!" He began screaming in a language Ziva didn't recognize but she could hear the hurt in his voice. She walked over to the boy and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Rob, it's okay. Get up." Ziva shook his shoulder but Robin was firmly rooted in his nightmare. Finally, after a minute of shaking him, Robin darted up breathing heavily. "Do not worry, you are safe." Ziva attempted to calm him down.

Robin broke down, tears streaming out of his eyes as he launched into Ziva his arms. She didn't know what to do, she found her hand rubbing the boy's back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ziva asked.

"Not really, just a nightmare." Robin shrugged, getting back in control of his emotions.

"You screamed for your mother, are you sure you do not want to talk?" Ziva pressed.

"I dream about their deaths all the time. That was the worst day of my life, watching them fa… fall lifeless on the ground. The image is burning into my mind forever, I can't escape it." Robin admitted.

Ziva attributed the falter to extreme emotions, "It's alright to grieve for your family. There is nothing wrong with letting it out every once in a while."

"Sorry for waking you up." Robin gave her a small half smile.

"Nonsense, you shouldn't be sorry for something you couldn't control." Ziva said firmly, then asked, "What happened to your family?"

"They were murdered." Robin told her bitterly. "Please don't say you're sorry, I hate people feeling sorry for me."

"Okay, was the person responsible caught?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't enough." Robin muttered.

"No, nothing can atone for the life of a loved one." Ziva agreed.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to try to get a few hours of good sleep. Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem at all; just call me if you need me." Ziva exited the room quietly closing the door behind her before making her way back to the living room. She couldn't help but think that the kid would not be sleeping again tonight.

Robin looked up from his place at Tony's desk as Gibbs entered the bullpen; Tony was late so Robin took it upon himself to occupy the empty chair, no one had objected. He watched Gibbs sit at his desk and shuffle around with papers for a few minutes before getting bored and returning his attention to the computer.

"How was your night?" Gibbs asked Robin.

"It was great thank you; you have an amazing pizza place around here." Robin told him.

"I've heard that before." Gibbs laughed. "Did anything happen?"

"His friends broke into the house and broke a window, and then he had a nightmare." Ziva reported.

"A nightmare about his friends breaking in?" Gibbs asked making Robin chuckle.

"No about his parents." Ziva told him.

"Before you ask, I watched them die." Robin interrupted Gibbs.

"Where's Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, not wanting to say anything to upset the boy.

"He hasn't come in yet." McGee answered.

"I can see that McGee, where is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"According to his agenda he had a date last night." Robin offered.

"You went through his agenda?" Tim asked.

"No I turned on the computer and it was still up from when he left last night." Robin stuck his tongue out at him.

"So, what do we got?" Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"No leads on the license plate number, there is no record of the number ever existing, it had to be forged." Ziva told him.

"They left no fingerprints and facial recognition is a waste of time." McGee followed.

"Great so we have nothing." Gibbs said angrily.

"Actually, I have something." Robin offered.

"Did you remember something?" Ziva asked.

"No, but I was able to get footage of the driver of the car before he took us." Robin said.

"How did you get that?" Tim inquired.

"I hacked into the CIA and FBI databases to see if a satellite was passing over around the time we were attacked. I found that there was one and was able to enhance the video to show the van that had taken us. From there I followed them in reverse since after they got us they didn't take off the masks, I tracked them for ten miles until I saw the driver take off, or put on, the hood." Robin walked over to Ziva's desk to pick up the remote for the big screen and with a click of a button a picture of a man putting on a black ski mask.

Tony decided to show up at that moment and asked, "Who's that?"

"Apparently, the driver of the van." Tim told him.

"Cool, who found that?"

"I did." Robin said smirking.

Tony turned to look at him, the man completely forgotten in his mind, "What are you doing in my chair!"

"Sitting, fiddling with your stuff, things like that." Robin shrugged.

"Get out of my desk!" Tony yelled.

"As lovely as that sounds, I think I'm going to stay right here." Robin's smirk grew.

"Rob," Gibbs began "You know hacking into both the CIA and the FBI is illegal so you just broke the federal law twice."

"How'd you even get in? Those databases have serious firewalls protecting them." McGee asked.

"Who got in where?" Abby asked.

"The kid hacked into the CIA and FBI." Tim told her.

"Nice, how'd you get passed the fourth firewall?" Abby asked.

"Enough geek speak, who taught you how to hack?" Gibbs interrupted.

"It's just something I do, helps me stay tracted." Rob said.

"Tracted?" McGee asked quietly.

"It's just something you do." Gibbs repeated.

"Yep, I never do anything bad though, I promise." He smirked yet again.

"Like I believe that." Tony whispered to Ziva.

"I do, he is a good kid." Ziva defended the boy.

Gibbs' phone rang, everyone waited for the incoming information. "There's some activity at the crime scene."

"Who's staying with the kid?" Tony asked.

"You could just take me with you; I can take care of myself. It'll save time." Robin offered.

"Well what are you waiting for, grab your gear!" Gibbs ordered leading Robin out of the bullpen leaving his team to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with competition and and AP test, sorry again. I hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own NCIS or Young Justice_

The black car slid into the parking lot the only other two cars there were a police car and a black van at the edge of the lot.

"That's the van that was in Central." Robin told them as if he were discussing the weather.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"The license plate is the same, that means they're somewhere around here." Gibbs answered for the bird. "DiNozzo, McGee, around back. Ziva, Rob, with me."

The three walked into the front of the warehouse, Robin slightly behind the other two, when they came into the large room they were met with twenty men. Gibbs and Ziva raised their guns as did the men. Robin slipped away, climbing a ladder leading to a catwalk over the men.

"Surrender, you're outnumbered." One hooded man ordered.

"Fat chance." Robin fell onto his shoulders from above, and with a hard push he sent the man flying back. Doing a quick back flip he landed in a fighting stance. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on."

"What are you doing?" Ziva hissed.

In answer Robin launched himself into the crowd knocking out two men within the first ten seconds. He flipped over a bullet shot from behind him with practiced ease, kicking a man's chin on the way over.

Ziva shook her head before rushing into the fray as well not wanting to risk shooting the bird on accident. She soon ended up back to back with the Boy Wonder, as if on cue although none was given they both attacked the man in front of them.

A gun shot rang out; the action paused slightly as both sides tried to find which side the bullet came from. Gibbs' gun was slightly blurred with smoke from a recently fired round, a man behind Robin fell to the ground a second later. Blood was seeping through the man's shirt; Robin could tell he wouldn't last long.

"How could you! That was unnecessary!" Robin yelled at the older man.

"He was going to attack you." Gibbs stated.

"A little less talking, please, we are kind of in the middle of something here." Ziva called trying to block them from the horde of villains.

Robin launched himself over the Israeli and onto the shoulders of two men. They cried out in surprise before being knocked unconscious by a swift kick to both the men's necks. The next man put up a bit more of a fight, but he soon joined his friends on the ground.

Tony and McGee walked into the room to see most of the men in a pile on the floor, Ziva and Gibbs off to the side and Robin fighting the last two guys in a fist fight. The two walked over to their boss, by the time they were over there Robin had already beat the men and made his way over to the group.

"What happened?" Tony asked simply.

"The kid doesn't like to kill." Gibbs shrugged.

"So that means you pile a bunch of dead people in a pile?" McGee asked.

"They're all still alive." The boss man told him gruffly.

"Except one." The acrobat muttered uncharacteristically down.

"So, they're all alive in a pile… How'd they get there exactly?" Tony clarified.

"Rob started a fight."

"Okay, so he knocked them all out?" McGee asked.

"With some help, and subtracting one." Robin told him.

"Dude, that's amazing." Tony patted the kid on the back. "I bet you wouldn't be able to last a minute with me though."

"I don't know about that, I beat Ziva pretty easily." Robin cackled, his ever present smirk coming back on his face.

"What? But that's not... You couldn't have… Ziva!" Tony turned to his teammate in disbelief.

"He's telling the truth, he taught me a few new things." Ziva confirmed.

"It's time to get back to base, let's move out." Gibbs ordered.

Robin found himself back in the interrogation room alone once again. He was certainly underwhelmed with the waiting game Gibbs was putting on. Absentmindedly, Robin started stretching on the floor to relieve some tension.

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room to see Robin upside-down in a contorted position. The boy quickly righted himself and without saying anything sat in the correct chair. Gibbs sat in his own chair, slapping a folder down on the table.

"So, I'm assuming this is about me fighting those guys." Robin started before Gibbs could say anything.

"What were you thinking? We were far outnumbered and you just jump down from a catwalk and attack them. You were lucky Ziva jumped in, you would've been overwhelmed." Gibbs chastised.

"It would've been whelming but I would've handled it. I could've handled the one you killed too." Robin added as a bitter afterthought.

"Anyway, where did you learn to fight like that?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, into the interrogation. You know, I don't normally do well when people ask me questions, they tend to come out of the situation more confused than they started." Robin warned.

"I'll take my chances." Gibbs chuckled slightly, not quite taking him seriously. "So, what do you know of a person called Harley Quinn?"

Robin stiffened, he had to ask himself if Gibbs seriously asked that question before answering. "Everyone in Gotham knows her, she works with The Joker. What does she have to do with anything?"

"One of the men told us that they were hired by her, who's the Joker?" Gibbs told him.

"Are you kidding me! He's like the worst villain in Gotham. He is insane and enjoys other's pain; he gives Batman the hardest time of all the villains… Did I mention that he is INSANE?" The Boy Wonder stood up to get rid of some anger.

"You sound like you know him personally." Gibbs pointed out.

"Well yeah, I've only been kidnapped by him a couple times." Robin blurted. _Idiot! This is so not whelming, how could I have let my emotions slip like that?_

"Why would he want you?" Gibbs interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh… Can I call someone?" Robin asked out of the blue.

"After we are done here." Gibbs said.

"I need to ask B… my guardian something about this." Robin told him.

"Are you going to tell us who it is?" Gibbs asked.

Robin smirked but said nothing, with a sigh Gibbs handed over his phone.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Yay another update! Thanks to those of you that reviewed, please continue they make my day!_

_Nope, I don't own NCIS or Young Justice._

Robin dialed a familiar number as Gibbs walked out of the room to give the kid some privacy. His face lit up as an old man's voice answered formally.

"Hey Al, it's me." Robin greeted.

"Master Dick, it is good to hear from you. I assume you want to speak with Master Bruce." Alfred asked, Robin could already hear him walking.

"Yeah, something very whelming came up." Robin explained.

"I do wish you would stop that nonsense." Alfred sighed. Robin heard the footsteps echo more than before, so Bruce was in the Batcave.

Before Dick could say anything back his mentor's voice came over the phone. "I thought I said no interruptions Alfred."

"I know sir, but I do believe you want to take this call." Alfred insisted.

After a nearly inaudible rustle Bruce's growl came over the phone. "What do you want?"

"Gee Bruce, nice to talk to you too." Dick smirked.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, always straight to the point.

"We know who's probably behind this and it's not just some gang. It's Harley Quinn but I don't know if she's the only one." Robin explained quickly.

"I was wondering when she was going to come out. What did she want with you three?" The Dark Knight demanded.

"Not sure, that's kind of why I called. I could tell them who I am to explain it or I could tell them the other thing. I don't know what the goons were told but I don't think they were looking for Dick." Robin told him.

"This is up to you, think of it as training. Pick a path and go down it, but I might suggest your second option." With that Batman hung up. Dick stared at the phone trying to make sure he had heard what he did.

Gibbs came back in a few seconds later gesturing for his phone. "So, what did he say?"

"I'm guessing you don't accept things without proof right?" Robin started.

"That depends on what I'm accepting." Gibbs stated his eyebrows rose.

"Would you believe me if I told you I am a masked vigilante that runs around in Kevlar every night?" Robin smirked.

"Probably not, are you saying you are?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep, I know you don't believe me but I'm known as Robin, partner to the Batman." Robin told him.

"That's how you knew how to find the picture of the driver and fight all those men." Gibbs said the pieces fitting together in his head.

"I take down at least three gangs like that every night; it was a reflex to jump into something like that." Robin said almost in an apology.

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Things got more involved, before it was just a bunch of goons stealing three kids, now Harley Quinn is in the picture. If she is, there's a good chance Joker isn't far behind." Robin explained.

"Okay, are your friends involved?"

"No, Harley doesn't know them and if I have any say in it, never will."

"They are just normal kids then."

"As normal as a kid can be."

"How do you want to proceed?"

That question struck the boy silent for a minute, he had failed to solidify a plan. "I'm going to need to know everything you do to start with."

"That can be arranged, come on." Gibbs led the Boy Wonder up to the bullpen.

The two entered the bullpen to see Tony and Tim fighting on the floor. Robin couldn't help but laugh at the two men rolling on the floor.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes boss?" Tony asked, still on top of McGee.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing boss." Tony got up off the floor and walked stiffly to his desk.

"Well, whatdya got?" Gibbs ordered.

"Boss, the kid's here." Tony whispered.

"Well yeah DiNozzo, I can see that." Gibbs walked over to Tony's desk.

"And you still want us to…" Tony cut off the sentence as he received a slap to the head. "Right boss, don't argue."

"Out of the twenty men at the warehouse, we've identified nineteen, the last one has no criminal record." Ziva reported, bringing up the picture of a man. "So far he has refused to talk. Of the other nineteen twelve live in Gotham and seven live in the Central City area."

"A couple of them have been charged with murder, most with stealing, and except that one, they all had speeding tickets." Tony added.

"I haven't been able to make any connections between the two groups from the different cities. Most of the men have no connections with anyone else from their own city." McGee said.

"Show the names again." Robin ordered.

Tim hesitated, looking at his boss. "You heard him." Gibbs nodded.

After a second of looking at the list of names, Robin pointed to four, "These guys are part of a new gang that just showed up in Gotham. Their boss was taken down so I guess they were free for hire. These other three are known to work for Joker, I think they just got out of jail last week."

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked.

"Who is this kid?" Tony asked at the same time.

"Where did you find that?" McGee's voice was overrun by the other two.

"For this case, he is our Justice League liaison." Gibbs told the team.

"You've got to be kidding, there's no way this kid has anything to do with the Justice League." Tony argued.

"Isn't the league made up of adults?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, but some have sidekicks." McGee said, looking over to the sunglass wearing boy. "So who are you?"

"First, never call us sidekicks, and second, I'm Robin." The Boy Wonder told them with a cackle.

"There's no way that you can be the side… partner to the Batman." Tony argued.

"Oh really, you want proof?" Robin glared at him.

"Well yeah, I could go around claiming I'm Green Lantern but that doesn't mean I am." Tony reasoned.

"There's no way your GL, you're too stiff and not nearly juvenile enough." Robin smirked.

"I doubt that." McGee muttered.

"Oh you'd be surprised."


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Okay, so sorry about the really long wait, thank Dolores Jane Umbridge for this update, It's short but next chapter should be longer. Okay enjoy._

_I don't own NCIS or Young Justice!_

How do you want to proceed?" Gibbs asked the boy.

"Boss, are you really going to trust this kid?" Tony whispered into his ear.

Robin appeared behind him with a tap to his shoulder causing the older man to jump with a startled yelp. "Beating up twenty men should be enough proof, but if you really want some more, Anthony Dimitri Dinozzo Jr. Maybe I should tell your team about the time when you were a kid carrying the poop bucket and you slipped fling-" Robin started before being muffled by the senior field agent.

"How do you know about that?" Tony hissed.

"What do you expect from a kid raised by a Bat?" Robin hissed back.

"That stays between us two okay?" Tony finished the quiet conversation letting the kid go.

"Does that mean the other two, Artemis and Wally, are heroes too?" McGee asked.

"They aren't involved in this case. More than likely Harley wants me although whether the Joker is in it or not is the question." Robin told them.

"Why would she want you?" Ziva walked over to the boy from behind her desk.

"Probably to get to Batman by torturing me, or maybe just for fun or to get back for the last time I put Joker in Arkam. You never know with the two of them."

"Torture?" McGee asked to clarify.

"Yeah, they've done it multiple times most of the time just because they were bored." Robin told them.

"To what extent?" Gibbs almost had a sad tone to his demand.

"Serious physical injuries, I don't think any bone in my body hasn't been broken at this point, Joker's gas, mental torture, blackmail and other things like that." Robin listed.

"So these guys are not to be taken lightly." Gibbs told his team.

"Hopefully, you guys will be far enough away to not get her attention, but yeah when she says she will hurt you she isn't lying." Robin said seriously.

"How do we find her?" Tony looked to the young boy hoping he already knew the answer.

"We know she is in Central or Gotham so we have a small area to search. I should be able to narrow that down to a few places within an hour, maybe less. While I'm doing that you guys should get to know Harley's MO so you won't be surprised by most of the things she throws at you. Maybe some of Joker too just in case." Robin took charge easily slipping into the leader's role.

The bird took out his gloves from a hidden pocket in his sweatshirt, ignoring the questioning looks the NCIS team was giving him. He brought over an extra chair to Gibbs' desk before bringing up the holographic screen and starting a search program while he manually found spots Harley would normally go.

"Um, what is that?" Tony asked.

"Is that what I think it is?" McGee didn't care that his mouth was hanging open.

"Not if you think it's an orange." Robin said with a laugh. "It's a holographic computer."

"That shouldn't exist." McGee insisted. When Robin didn't answer McGee continued. "We don't have the technology that you would need for something like that, so how'd you get it?"

"Batman and I are pretty good with that kind of stuff, and we have access to pretty much everything in the leading enterprises in the US so it wasn't too difficult to through these together." Robin explained, motioning to the small screen. "Now don't you guys have work to do?"

After half an hour Robin stood up drawing the attention of the whole team. "Okay so I've found the most likely places for Harley to be." Two maps popped up on the big screen, each one taking up half of it. "The one with two red spots is Gotham and other one, the one with one spot is Central. I'm leaning towards this one though." The map of Central disappeared and one of the dots in Gotham disappeared with the words.

"Why that one?" Tony asked.

Glaring at Tony, Robin said, "Knowing her, she thinks I won't work with you and you will assume that she would be in the city of the crime therefore Gotham would be safer for her. The other place in Gotham was used too long ago and is condemned to be taken down today, she would know that. That only leaves here, a factory with an underground hideout that the Joker had used a few months ago."

"So, let's go we know where she is, it'll be easy to arrest her." Tony punched his hand, proving how ready he was to fight.

"Don't you read the paper Tony?" Ziva sighed. "Did you even read up on what we were supposed to?"

"I might've skimmed through it." Tony muttered, looking down.

"When fighting with any villain from Gotham, especially those that are used to fighting someone from the league it's never that easy. Harley will be ready to fight, she probably has at least twice the amount of people waiting for us than she did to get my friends." Robin told him, getting closer to the adult as he spoke. "We prepare like this so no one has to get hurt, to stop her from causing too much damage because we'll already know what signs to look for. If you want to just go barging in then go right ahead, just remember you're the one that put yourself on a suicide mission.

"There will be none of that, just tell us what we have to do." Gibbs insured the bird.

"Okay so here's the plan."


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Hey guys… so I'm back. I honestly don't know what happened, but I finally got back into fanfiction and then I got angry at myself for not finishing my stories. So I'm starting with this one. I'm going to try to update again soon so that I can actually finish this story before I don't feel like it anymore, but college may get in the way. Anyway, enjoy a sort of filler chapter that I'm hoping will lead to you guys telling me if anyone is OOC which I think they might be but whatever… Enjoy!_

Robin huffed in frustration for what had to be the hundredth time since the meeting began an hour earlier. Gibbs had taken him up to Vance's office directly after explaining the plan to the team where they had run into an agent Fornell. "… No need for NCIS involvement in this case anymore." Fornell was saying when Robin tuned back into the conversation.

"Hey, this is my plan don't I get any say in this?" Robin interjected.

"No." Fornell and Vance said at the same time.

"We have no proof that you are who you say you are anyway." Fornell continued. "Last I heard the Justice League doesn't have any kids in its ranks. Not to mention the fact that none of them wear jeans and a-"

He was interrupted by Robin jumping over the table, adding a front flip for good measure, and grabbing the agent by his tie. Robin kicked out his knees and pushed the man back into the chair he had vacated during the argument. "We are wasting time. Harley will already be wondering why she hasn't heard back from her goons and could move on at any moment. Proof should be the last thing on your mind; we are dealing with a dangerous criminal that is known to get violent when she doesn't get her way. Now can we stop arguing over who I really am and move onto other matters already?" Robin growled, taking a page out of his mentor's guidebook.

"Very well, the FBI will move into position around where you expect her to be and take her down. " Fornell fixed his tie as Robin backed off.

"The FBI doesn't stand a chance against her." Robin had returned to his seat and his normal demeanor. "You guys have never had to deal with any of her antics and would easily be overrun. I've seen the way Gibbs' team operates, they're the only ones that I'll let get anywhere near Harley."

"That's not for you to decide." Fornell spat.

"No, that's not for him to decide." Vance agreed. He held a hand up to stop Robin from arguing. "But, his input is something that cannot be ignored. He is the only one in this room that has faced Quinn before and therefore has the best knowledge on how to bring her down. If he says he only wants Gibbs' team then that's all he'll get Tobias."

"You have no jurisdiction." Fornell argued.

"We were the ones to find the kids, that makes them our responsibility." Gibbs finally spoke up.

"There's no way you'll adjust your position?" Fornell reluctantly asked Robin.

"No, I've seen the way Gibbs runs his team and I trust them to follow instructions." Robin stated seriously, his eyes daring Fornell to protest again.

"Very well, you can have the case." Fornell finally agreed.

"Asterous!" Robin jumped up out of his seat. "Let's get going!"

"Not yet." Vance motioned for the boy to sit back down. "First, I want you to guarantee that you will do your best to keep everyone safe."

"Naturally." Robin waved off his concern; he had already been running possibilities through his head to keep the team safe.

"Then you leave in the morning. No complaints, it's late and this is an important mission." Vance dismissed them from his office.

"So, what are you planning on doing with me for the night?" Robin asked Gibbs as they walked back to the bullpen.

"I thought you could stay with DiNozzo for the night." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Boss, don't you think he'd have a better time with Ziva or McGee?" Tony complained.

"I thought it would be more appropriate to send our Justice League Liaison agent to spend the night with the senior field agent DiNozzo." Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Right boss. What was I thinking, of course I'll take him."

Robin couldn't stop the cackle that escaped from looking at Tony's facial expression.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: So this is just what I was able to write today, which might not be necessary to the plot but I needed to write it to continue. I wrote this instead of a story for my class so don't expect another update this week. Although it may happen. Enjoy!_

"How was your night, Tony?" Ziva asked as they drove behind Gibbs on their way to Gotham.

"How do you think it went Ziva?" Tony snapped back, clearly it had not gone great.

"Did he have a night-horse?"

"Nightmare, no he didn't have a nightmare." Tony corrected automatically. "Why?"

"He did when he was at my house." Ziva answered simply.

In the other car, McGee was grilling Robin about his holographic computer. "How does the program pick up your typing? Why isn't this technology available to everyone?"

"It's a pretty simple design based off of a camera system set up in my glove. And it's not worth mass producing yet because the technology is expensive." Robin replied, "A lot of companies are working on making the technology more efficient and finding ways to produce it cheaply. It also helps that we have alien tech to speed up the process for us."

"But aliens aren't real!" McGee argued.

"How do explain Superman or Martian Manhunter then? Or the Green Lanterns?" Robin argued.

"Focus McGee." Gibbs interrupted. "We'll be at the stop in five minutes."

"Sorry boss."

The NCIS team pulled to a stop in a parking lot for a small restaurant. "Why are we stopping here again?" DiNozzo inquired.

"Because we have to meet a few people before we continue onwards." Robin explained, walking away from the group towards an alleyway. "And cause I need to change."

"Shouldn't we not be walking into an alley in Gotham?" McGee worried.

"You're with me, no one will bother us." Robin cackled, brushing off the older man's worries.

There was only a rundown looking telephone box in the alley, leaving the team wondering why they were there in the first place. A look of awe crossed over the adults' faces when the telephone booth lit up and a figure stepped out.

"Guys, meet Red Arrow. RA this is Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, and McGee." Robin introduced. "I'll be right back."

Robin stepped into the telephone booth and disappeared in a flash of light.

"So, are you just here to babysit us while he changes or what?" DiNozzo inquired.

"I'm here to make sure none of you get killed." The hero answered, stoic as always.

"Thanks for that." McGee interjected.

There was another flash of light and Robin emerged from the telephone booth. He had changed from his civvies into his hero outfit.

"Everyone remember their part in the plan?" Robin asked, after getting an affirmative nod from the NCIS team he and Red Arrow launched their grapples and disappeared into the night with an eerie cackle from the Boy Wonder.

Gibbs led his team back to the cars, where Ziva and McGee separated from him to get into the other car. Gibbs pulled out first and led the way to the factory.

Robin and Red Arrow crouched together on a rooftop observing the factory Robin theorized that Harley was using as her base. It was clear that something was happening in the factory, but the proportions were much bigger than the bird had suspected. There were two guards hovering around every entrance and another four on the roof standing around the air ducts.

"It might be time to call off the feds." The older hero suggested.

"And call in some back up." Robin agreed. He put a hand to his ear to activate his com unit.

The NCIS team had gotten stuck in city traffic and was running slightly behind schedule when Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs."

"There's something more going on here than we thought. Stay back for the time being." Robin's voice ordered through the cell.

"That's not the plan." Gibbs stated.

"Sometimes you have to roll with the punches." Robin answered. "There are complications here, you need to stay back. They're waiting for us."

"Then they won't be expecting us." Gibbs argued.

"They'll mow you down in two seconds. Stand down Gibbs, isn't the survival of your team more important than some plan?"

Gibbs hung up with a huff. He dialed Ziva's number before pulling over into a vacant parking lot.

"What's up boss?" DiNozzo wondered aloud.

"Complications."


End file.
